The Mike and Tyler Show : Episode 1
by Yiva
Summary: Mike and Tyler have a YouTube Show idea from the Allen and Craig Show on YouTube


This idea came to me while I was watching "The Allen and Craig Show" on YouTube, some of what is used in the story is actually taken from the Show, but I mean no infringement, so please don't sue me. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and are used without permission.

Tyler Crowley opened his front door and was slightly shocked to find Mike Newton sitting on his couch. "Newton. What're you doing? How did you get into my house?" Tyler glanced around his empty house, puzzled.

"There was a window," Mike waved his hand, "but that's not what's important. I have a great idea. You and I are going to have a YouTube show!"

"Wait. What?" Tyler scratched his head in confusion and turned his head when he saw a red light. "What is going on? Why is Eric in my house?"

"He's our camera man. I've been watching YouTube. You and I could be then next big things! Bella would totally want us. She'd forget about Cullen in a second." Mike was really enthused about this.

"So, wait. Let me get this straight. You and I are going to have a show, which we are going to upload to YouTube, and this will get Bella interested in us?"

"Yeah that's about the size of it."

"So what are we going to have on this show?"

"Anything, everything! It's going to be great!"

"So what do I have to do?"

"Just let me take care of that. So first we're going to…"

Eric was standing behind the camera waving his fingers signaling they had 3, 2, 1…

"Hi I'm Mike, and this is Tyler. We think we have what it takes to something really big on YouTube. I mean I've got the brains, and the looks, and the personality, and Tyler here, he's got that quality about him." Mike gestured to Tyler so he would start talking.

"Yeah, I'm Tyler, and Mike told me I had to do this, so…"

The camera cut to just Mike, who was having some sort of confession time.

"Why do I think that this show is going to take off? Well, I mean, I'm funny. Tyler and I have good times together. Tyler's not completely sold on the idea of the show, but give him time. It'll be great." Mike grinned at the camera.

"Why do I think the show is going to take off?" I don't. People don't generally like us very much. I'm only doing this because Mike told me to, so…" Tyler trailed off.

Mike raced into Tyler's room. "Tyler I've got an idea. Let's go, something for the show."

"But, Mike, I'm reading. I have to finish this before school…and you aren't listening to me. Great."

Tyler joined Mike in his kitchen. Mike had a diet coke bottle in one hand and mentos in the other.

"No. No. No. We are not doing this. No."

"Suck it up. All the great YouTube videos have it!"

"Well then, why would we do it? It's already been done. We should do something that hasn't been done yet," Tyler desperately tried talking Mike out of his little idea. "Why don't you have your shirt on?"

"That's why we're doing it. Gotta walk before you cry or something like that!" Mike scrambled happily out of the house.

"Mike? Mike's my best friend, so I guess I have to listen to him. I'm pretty comfortable around pretty much anyone, but it does make me uncomfortable when he takes his shirt off. He actually does that a lot. And like, when he broke into my house and I wasn't home, that was kind of awkward too. And the time I woke up with him in my room that was kind of uncomfortable too. I've started bringing Piddle, my dog, to bed with me."

"Tyler, yeah he's totally cool. Actually, he's kind of lame. Hanging out with me, is kind of the hi-light of his day I guess."

The next scene cut to the two of them outside. "I don't think this is a good idea. I really don't think this is a good idea," Tyler called anxiously.

"Relax, Tyler! It'll be great," Mike grinned, and took off his shirt.

"Why are you taking off your shirt? It's raining, and it's really cold out. Today is not the best time for this."

"Just, shut up, Tyler. Eric, you getting this?" The camera bobbed up and down.

Mike opened up the diet coke and poured the mentos in. Immediately it fizzled out and sprayed him up the nose. "Ow. Ouch. Christ! That freaking hurts. Ow. Sonofabi…"Mike's cussing was immediately cut off by a loud beeping sound.

"Are you all right? That sounded like it hurt. Do you want me to call the ambulance?" Tyler's concerned voice cut through.

"No. No. Let's try this again." Mike grabbed another liter of Diet Coke and tried it again. The same thing happened three more times. After the fifth time Mike gave up. "Screw it. Let's go in."

"So that didn't work out so well. I don't know why people do that. And it was really cold. I should've had a shirt on." Mike told the camera, he was dripping wet and looked cold.

"I told him it was a bad idea, but would he listen to me? No. So I guess maybe this'll teach Mike to listen to me."

Mike and Tyler were once again situated on the couch together. "I think this first episode went well. We're definitely going to being doing another episode." Mike said.

"What? I only agreed for one episode, Mike. You can't just say that."

"It's a series, Tyler. You're going to have to be in the other episodes as well. Just think man, this is so going to get Bella to like us. Anyway, we're going to have to come up with a name for this. I was thinking the Mike show. Just throwing that out there."

"If it's called the Mike show, why do I have to be in it?"

"Because, Tyler! God! I can't believe you want to leave the show; you are such an asshole, Tyler. Such an asshole." With that, Mike stalked out of the room.

"I think that's the end, you can cut now…cut…cut…cu-." Tyler made slashing motions in front of the screen.

"That was, surprisingly funny." Alice commented.

"I can't believe Mike broke into Tyler's house," Bella giggled.

"Wait until we show this to Edward!"

Okay so as I said earlier, I got that from the Allen and Craig show, which I would recommend people watch, because it is soooo Funny. They did the mentos and diet coke on their first episode, and it was really funny. Mine probably wasn't that great. So tell me what you guys think. If you like it let me know, and if you like it I might do more 'episodes.' Again I really meant no copy infringement. You know what they say; imitation is the highest form of flattery. So okay. Thanks, and I'll ttyl

Yiva


End file.
